Known is a description of control system Razer Orbweaver, applicant firm Razer, in the person of General Director Min-Lyan Tan, and President Robert “Razerguy” Krakoff, consisting of a support surface with a group of buttons and rollers on it.
Disadvantages: insufficiently high reliability and accuracy of motion system control.
The analog does not allow controlling the motion system without involving additional controls, absence of submersion into the computer-simulated space.
Known is a description of control system Kinect, applicant—Microsoft Corporation. An attachment with motion sensors tracing the operator's position in space.
Disadvantages: low accuracy of motions, low reliability indices in “Man-Machine” system.
Known is the closest analog in the description of invention's patent—manipulator for computer No 2344465, MIIK G06F3/00, dated 16 Apr. 2007, published 20 Jan. 2009, containing buttons, body, rigidly connected with a controlling element, executed in the form of an H-shaped frame with curvilinear support surfaces, on the front parts of which, along the periphery, opposite each other, on the lateral sides are located buttons and rollers for convenient motion system control, inside a hinge is installed on which a tail is rigidly fixed, and on the controlling element, executed in the form of an H-shaped frame, between the curvilinear support surfaces are installed clamps, and inside the body is located a regulator that controls the rigidity of the hinge's motion.
Disadvantages: insufficient accuracy of motions, low index of reliability in the system. The tail has no rigid connection with the operator's seat, absence of precise adjustment of height of the controlling element and precise adjustment of the distance between the operator and the controlling element, as well as absence of controlling elements for the operator's feet and motion sensors tracing the position of the operator's head, hands and shoulders.